1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicles and, more particularly, to a cab for side mounting on double articulated vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles, such as wheel loaders and the like, are known in the art and provide for an operator riding on a seat that projects fairly high with respect to the frame of the vehicle so as to afford the operator a broad panoramic view of the area around the vehicle. For certain applications, it is desirable to use the vehicle in an area where head clearance is relatively low. To locate the operator's seat low enough for the clearance available, the operator's line of sight is largely obstructed by the superstructure of the vehicle in such a way that he is not able to see adequately forward and rearward of the vehicle. In a single articulated vehicle of conventional design, it was not possible to locate the operator's seat low enough on the frame to be acceptable and still provide adequate visibility for the operator.